Annoying Orange in "The Lost Episode"
Once at a store, I found VHS tapes that had been completely stacked up. Then, I saw a Annoying Orange tape. When I got back home at 5:45pm, I popped the tape in and I saw in bold text "The Lost AO Episode". I was a bit confused. The episode started with a shot of the microwave in the kitchen. There was a huge hole in it and thick yellow gas was pouring from it. Pear tells Orange that he blew a hole in the microwave while it was on. Orange did not seem to care and said "Awww, Pear, don't get all 'cooked up' about it!" then laughed. Things were beginning to get creepy as everyone was looking at Orange horrified. "Orange" said Pear "In 24 hours, our peel will disintegrate, our eyeballs will melt, and we'll die from the radiation, so if you want to annoy us, do it know while it lasts". "What? What do you mean?" said Orange "We can't die! I have golden kazoos to play! I have TNT to explode!". "Sorry, Orange" said Grapefruit "But in 24 hours, we'll all die". "Plus, there could be lots of fluffy white kittens and bunnies in heaven, YAAAAAY!!!" said Marshmallow. Out of nowhere, Orange pulled out a flamethrower and burned Marshmallow with it, causing him to melt. "Woah, Orange!" said Pear "What was that for?!". "I'll show you all what fucking dying is!" said Orange. "KNIFE!" he yelled, causing Grandpa Lemon to get chopped in half. He yelled "KNIFE!" again and Midget Apple was killed too. He did the same thing to Grapefruit. "Orange, you're going too far!" said Passion Fruit. "No, you're going too far!" said Orange. He blew her up, splattering fruit juice everywhere. Orange then began making annoying noises. Suddenly, the knife came down and cut off his tongue. Juice sprayed out of his mouth like a fountain. "You deserved that" said Pear "But just in case you have another one of your trick up your sleeve, I'll end it anyway". He pulled out a gun, put it in his mouth, and pulled the trigger. With a loud bang, his head blew apart and chunks of pear and juice splattered on the wall behind him. The camera then panned back to Orange, who has now died of blood loss. The last scene showed Nerville cutting himself with a knife, pulling out his intestines, and splattering them on a wall. They spelled out "ANNOYING ORANGE IS DEAD". He then vomits and dies. The people who made the episode were later sentenced to life in prison. The tape went missing ever since. In 2014, Daneboe found the tape and uploaded it to YouTube. It was taken down in 2016. There are 11 copies of the tape. If you find one, upload it and explain this episode on YouTube immediately. This is fake. if the oc owiner want me to change me to change it please say soCategory:Lost Episodes Category:Annoying Orange Category:Tapes Category:Hidden tapes